Accentuat Discurs
by totallyawesome1398
Summary: Dick's accent, or how Artemis found out that Robin was Dick Grayson.


**This has been in my head for a while now. I just lose the thought that robin must have an accent in this universe. HE MUST! And then I thought. There has to be a reason that the admin's chose a southern accented guy to play robin, right? So then I went to you tube and watched a couple episode, really listening to dick's voice and I heard it. Ladies and gentlemen DICK GRAYSON HAS AN ACCENT! No I'm not lying either. Just read to find more. O, and this takes place after Artemis joins the team but before Dr. Fate and Rocket. **

**I do not own**

It was Artemis that first heard it. The others had accents as well, and so it was harder for them to distinguish normal speech for accented speech. Even though Wally didn't have an accent he had long grown use to the sound of Robin's voice, to the point where he never even heard the accented vowels. Artemis's own speech was accented as well, of course. She had a bit of a lisp on the T's and O's. mainly this was because of her Vietnamese's background, and that her mother spoke the same accented speech. But she had been trained from an early age to detect the origins of targets to learn more about their potential weaknesses, and so she noticed first.

It took her several days to verify her finding but when she did she was faced with the stunning fact that Robin hadn't just popped into being cackling and flipping, he had a full background, and if her data was correct, one in Romania, speaking Romanian.*She could tell by the way he cut his T's off and hissed his S's, that begs the question how did he get here, and how does he become Robin? That was when she stated her observance. She noticed immediately that his skin was not Caucasian. What she had always assumed to be a tan was really olive-toned skin, the kind that you often find in Europe, around the southeastern quadrant.

This matched up with the data that she had on his accent. Also that would explain his fascination with prefixes and suffixes. If he had to learn English as a second language it would be natural to play with the word forms a little, try to make English fit into the mold of a Romance language. But she had yet to hear him slip into another language, even just to curse, which she would admit she does regularly. Or even when he was frustrated, which she also does. So she decided to bring it up with the others.

First she told M'Gann who just shrugged it off, saying that all human voices sound the same. Conner and Kaldur had about the same reaction. Wally, though he looked a little horror stricken and ran away the colors of his shirt blurring behind him as he ran screaming.

" I DIDN'T TELL HER!" she stared after him puzzled until it clicked. Wally knew the secret identity of Robin. That was enough to send her storming into the gym to punch something, repeatedly. When she stormed through the gym doors she caught Robin on the chin up bars flipping and acting as though they were the uneven bars. That was when it clicked. Who did she know that lived in Gotham, had been adopted from the circus trapeze troop, had motivation to become a vigilante, had the money to become a vigilante, was a little troll, had black hair, was small and short, and most importantly was olive skinned and spoke with a slight accent? Not to mention the fact that Dick Grayson was in Advanced Calculus, a skill that was directly proportionate to hacking.

She permitted herself to smile a full grin Oh God this was TO GOOD! Then she stated laughing. He WOULD run up to her on her first day of school and get a picture like that. SCHOOL that would explain how she, a B+ student got a scholarship, and while she was miffed about the charity from her acrobatic friend, it was overshadowed by her exaltation on finding out the most coveted secrets in the superhero community.

But the real question here was, should she let them know that she knew who they were? She knew that she should, they undoubtedly knew who she was, so she should return the favor. She smirked, but couldn't she have some fun with it? She stalked over to Robin just as she neared he flipped off backwards and landed in a crouch. She laughed at his reaction and reached over and punched him in the arm.

" we'll laugh about this later" she said. The whites of his domino mask widened. And she left the gym to him sputtering and stuttering.

For the next couple of days she increased his paranoia by saying things that directly related to Dick Grayson, but could be said in everyday terms. It was hilarious when all she had to do was walk into the room and he would whip around and stare at her in a nervous wide-eyed horror. But her coup de grace came when the big reveal happened.

Batman was debriefing them, the most recent mission had gone to plan. But there had been some conflict mainly Robin had broken his wrist during the mission. It was pretty clear that _Bruce_ wanted to get to his sons side as fast as possible even though it was just a broken wrist. Artemis could smell the overprotective on him. He debriefed them very fast and stalked out of the room and in the direction of the medical bay. Wally hot on his heels and the rest of the team following in his footsteps. Artemis smirked, this was the moment, she knew it. She sped up her pace and reached the medical wing right after Wally had walked in. she saw _Dick_ lying on the bed, his arm wrapped up in a cast. Batman walked to the opposite side of the bed and glared down at the cast, like he was trying to reverse time so that his son would never have been injured.

Artemis stifled a smirk. She walked over to the bed and ruffled the small boys hair. He glared at her and tried to swat her hand away. Artemis's smirk morphed into a predatory grin. Robin's eyes widened. That was when it came out. Artemis's pride and joy

" see you at school tomorrow bird brain." And she walked out of the medical wing, taking great satisfaction at hearing Robin plead.

" I swear I didn't tell her bats, I really really didn't, come on don't make me wash the bat mobile! I have a broken wrist!"

**I can see this actually happening. And besides we all know that Artemis is smart and trained from a young age, also I can see her milking this for all its worth. But seriously look up some YJ episodes and listen to Dicks voice, there's a reason they chose Jesse McCartney. He has an accent now, IM SO HAPPY! * I know that he's Romani but it's a pretty obscure language, not many people in the gypsy tribe, and not a language Artemis would immediately think of. Oh and the title means accented speech.** **REVIEW** **totallyawesome out!**


End file.
